A Girl and Her Car
by Night Fury's Avenger
Summary: When Samantha Witwicky gets her first car, she expects it to be a malfunctioning old rickety machine that breaks every time it's used, like it appears. But, what she didn't expect was that it was a car that secretly transformed into a robot. And a cute one at that. What will happen between Sam and her car. Will she survive saving the world? ****Follows the storyline... sort of*****
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Samantha Witwicky. Let me tell you about myself, I have long brown hair and green eyes. I am the daughter of Ron and Judy Witwicky. I go to high school like every other teenager in the United States. I'm not the most popular kid around. Anyways; On with the story!

My story starts with a deal that I made with my dad, Ron. Our deal was that if I got all A's on my report card, and had each teacher sign off on it as proof, then I would be able get a car. My own freaking CAR! But, only if I put $2,000 towards it. So here I am, in present day running out of school towards my dad's car waving the sheet, which by the way; all of my teachers signed, proving that I got all A's, around like a lunatic.

"Dad, dad, dad, dad, I did it, I got all A's and all of my teachers signed off on it." I panted, out of breath. I practically jumped into the car, still waving the paper around this time in his face.

"Wait, wait, wait! I can't see! Can you stay still for one second." He said laughing. I managed to calm down enough to hand my dad the paper for him to examine. _Does he think I forged it or something?_

"There's an A- on here" Dad said doubtedly.

"Yea, but an A- is still an A though!" I said hurriedly, not wanting to have done all of that for nothing, and losing my hopes and dreams of having a car.

"I guess…." He said hesitantly. _Wow, that worked?_

"So… we're good?" I asked hopefully.

"We're good." He sighed.

"YES! YES! YES! I'M GETTING A CAR! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I practically screamed out the window at this point. The people in the car next to us were looking at me like I was crazy but hey, even good thing have consequences. _Oh well._

Pretty soon, we were pulling into the parking lot of a…. PORSCHE DEALERSHIP!

"Dad you've got to be kidding me-" I was practically in heaven from my happiness level right now.

"-Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche" He said laughing. _Happiness gone right... now_

"You think that's funny?" I said, pouting.

"Yes, I think it's funny. You really thought I would get you a Porsche for your first car?" He managed to say in between laughs.

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this car ride." I said, leaning back and folding my arms.

"Oh, come on. I was just a joke" Dad said, looking over at me.

"Well, it wasn't funny. Like, at all."

I ignored dad as he drove down the street to some old rundown place called 'Bobby Bolivia's Car Dealership.' This is more like my dad.

I hesitantly got out of the car and walked over to one of the cars for sale. As I inspected it, the car's bumper fell off.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this?" I exclaimed.

"It's a car lot. What else does it look like?" Dad asked me.

"You said... You said you would buy me half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad"

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine" Dad said, walking up the lot towards the yellow building in the center of the lot.

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?" I asked, walking up to a banged up car.

"Yeah"

"Okay, that's what this is" I said pointed to said banged up car. "And this is 50-year-old virgin" I pointed to the car that I **accidentally** broke.

"Okay" Dad said.

"Do you really want me to live that life?" I asked.

"No sacrifice, no victory" Dad said cheerfully causing me to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, Dad" I said.

"Exactly" He said as we walked up to the salesman who was waiting for us.

"Hello there. My name is Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. How can I help you?" He said smiling widely.

I was getting a bit creeped out by him, because creepily, he didn't blink. AT. ALL.

"Well, my daughter here, is looking to buy her first car" Dad said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You came to see me?" Bobby asked, like he couldn't believe it. _I know dude, neither can I._

"We had to" I managed to say miserably.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B" Nope, I was never ever going to call him that.

"Samantha" We shook hands.

"Let me talk to you Sam!-"_ I didn't say you could call me that dude. Oh wait he's still talking. "_-Your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something. A driver don't pick the car. The car will pick the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine. Son, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them" He then put his arms around my shoulders steering me deeper into the car lot. I am getting seriously creeped out right now.

"Especially not in front of my mammy. That's my mammy" He said pointing to an elderly woman who was sitting in a lawn chair with some other people.

"Hey, Mammy!" He called.

In retaliation, she stuck her middle finger up at him. "Don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head open, bitch" He turned back to me and my dad. "I tell you, man, she deaf, you know?" He walked over to one of the cars and patted it lovingly.

"Well, over here, every piece of car a man might want or need" He said as I noticed a Camaro a couple cars away. I don't know what it was but, _something_ made me want to go over to it and buy it immediately. So, I followed my gut and walked towards it, drowning out Bobby's rant about his cars and enchiladas of freedom."

When I reached the car, my dad had finally noticed that I wasn't around them anymore, but was instead peering through the window at the interior of the Camaro.

"This isn't half bad, it's got racing striped" I said, opening the door and climbing into the drivers seat.

"Yeah. It got racing..." Bobby trailed off. "Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!" He shouted, looking back at the building.

"What?" A man shouted back from across the lot.

"What is this? This car! Check it out!" I wiped the steering wheel free of dust. I noticed that in the center of the wheel, there was a strange robotic face. _Maybe the previous owner had it engraved into the car?_ I thought as I swiped my thumb across the face.

"Feels good" I muttered smiling. I turned my head and looked in front to see a bumblebee hanging off the rearview mirror.

"How much for it?" Dad asked.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..."

"Yeah, but the paint's faded" I said.

"Yeah, but it's custom" He said back.

"It's custom faded?" I asked bewildered.

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand" Bobby declared, and I frowned. _Noooooo, I really want this car._

"Nope. Sorry, but I'm not paying over four." Dad said, Bobby stuck his head near my window and tried to undo the door.

"Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car" He said, trying a little harder to undo the door.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers" I said, looking longingly around in the car.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car" He said as I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut" Bobby said, as I struggled with the door.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there" Dad said, trying to console me.

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes" I whined still really wanting the Camaro.

"This is a classic engine right here" Bobby patted another nearby car "I sold a car the other day..."

I finally got my door open and the minute I closed it, the passenger side door flung open.

"Oops" I muttered, as they both looked at me. "Sorry, the door was stuck... I couldn't-" I was interrupted.

"No, no, no. No worries" Bobby said, as I backed away from the Camaro.

"You all right?" Dad asked, concerned.

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" He got himself out of the other car and walked over to another. "That one's my favourite, drove all the way from Alabammy"

Something then happened to the Camero's radio; I high pitched sound came from it's speakers causing all of the other car's windows to break apart. Glass flew everywhere, so, to prevent being hurt, I flung myself to the ground and curled into a ball. I felt shards of glass land in my hair. _That's going to be a lot of fun to get out._

When I got back up, Bobby's mouth was hanging open as he looked at what his car lot had become. I bit my lip looking around at all the damage caused by the Camaro.

"$4,000" Bobby said, his voice sounding slightly higher than before.

As I looked around me at all of the cars, and their broken windows I couldn't help but think: _What did I just get myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

As I drove home from Bobby Bolivia's Car Dealership in my new car, I came to the conclusion that my car was either possessed or .I noticed a lot of things that were malfunctioning. One example of a malfunctioning part was the radio, it would

"Come on, Mojo. You want your pain pills?" I asked.

"It's like clockwork" I fed him a painkiller "All right, I know you get wasted on these things, but if you pee on my bed again, you're sleeping outside. Okay? That's it for today. No more. Crack head" I walked out of the house into the back yard where my parents were attempting to fix the path my dad made by himself.

"Ron, this one is uneven" I heard Mom call, as I walked out the back door onto the patio.

"Yeah. Probably" He answered too focued on his task to pay attention.

"This one is wobbly"

"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon"

As she was talking with him, more like _to _him, I walked towards my car.

"I'm going to a party by the lake, okay?" I asked mom.

"Sure dear." She said "Couldn't we have hired a professional?" Mom asked talking my dad again.

"Sam..." Dad warned me, ignoring her question.

"What?" I asked confused. _What did I do now?_

"I do not like footprints on my grass" He said seriously

"What foot... Dad, there are no footprints" He protested.

"That's why I built my path" Dad continued like he hadn't heard me speak at all.

"So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?" I slowly and cautiously moved onto the path, like I was approaching a scared wild animal.

"But, it's family grass, Dad" I said.

"Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand" After I said this, I caught sight of Mojo, who was covered in dog jewellery. I turned to face my mom in an attempt to stop this crime against the poor chihuahua.

"This... I can't do it any more. You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog." I said to Mom.

"What wrong with that?" She asked.

"He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom"

"That's his bling" Mom said like it was the most common thing in the world.

"First of all, no one says 'bling' anymore-" I said getting ready to go into a rant.

"They don't?" Mom interrupted me.

"No, they don't… Anyways, the second thing is that by putting you're ruining his image as a guy. If you have to put jewelry on him, at least make it manly."

"Deal!" Mom said happily.

"I want you home at 11:00!" Dad shouted, as I walked towards my car. _Still not used to saying that._

"Yeah, all right" I said, getting in the drivers seat.

"11:00!"

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely. Seat belt on!" I heard Mom say as I gently put the car in drive. As I drove away from the house a big cloud of black smoke came from the car and floated towards my parents. _Maybe that will teach dad to not buy a cheap car._

I drove to Miles' house and he got in the back seat. Miles is my best friend by the way.

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" He asked, as I drove to the lake, where said party was taking place.

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property. Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Michael's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right?" I frantically told Miles, after seeing my long term crush, Michael Banes.

**(AN: SHE DOES HAVE A CRUSH ON MICHAEL FOR NOW, SHE HASN'T MET BEE YET.)**

"Okay, lets do this thing." I said, getting out of the car. As I walked over towards Michael, I watched Miles as he climbed a tree, and I face palmed in my head. _So much for not doing anything weird._

As I got closer towards Michael, for a friendly hello, the was suddenly a blonde haired brat in front of me.

"What do you think you're doing here loser." Her high pitched voice said. Well, it was more like a shriek, but whatever.

In case you don't know who I'm talking about, that's Trentin, I know boy's name or what. Anyway, she has been dating Michael for a while. But, she has been sleeping around for almost that long as well. Why or how Michael ended up dating her, I have no idea but my thinking is that it was probably a dare.

"Hey, are you going to answer me loser?!" She asked me, more like demanded.

"Uhhh, what?" Yea, that was my response. _Go me._

"I _said_ why are you here loser?"

"Oh, I'm here for the party."

"Well, you're not welcome so get out of here before I-" She was cut off.

"Okay, that's enough Trent." The one and only MICHAEL BANES told her. _OMG he's standing up for me. Don't look stupid._

"Ugh… fine.." She said then stomped away back to her posse.

"Hey, sorry about her. Are you new to the school? I haven't seen you around."

"Uhh, no. We've been in the same classes since first grade."

"Really? Wow, I have never noticed you." _Yea. I know, thanks for reminding me of that._

"You know what, I'm just going to go." I said walking backwards towards my car.

"Miles, let's go" I called as I walked towards the car. This is when he decides to do attempt a backflip out of a tree and ends up face planting into the ground. I didn't bother even turning around to see if he was okay, because he was always doing stuff like that.

As I got into the car, Miles dove through the window into the passenger seat. I turned to face him. "I asked you to act normal. Is backflipping out of tress normal?"

"No?" He questioned.

"Exactly." With that, I drove silently towards his house, dropped him off, went home and straight to bed.

I woke up from a really good dream to the sound of my car engine. I shot up out of bed, and ran out to my balcony and saw my car driving away. This, of course, sent me into panic mode.

"Oh, God. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! That's my car! I just got it! Don't take it! Go get your own, that's not already owned by me!" But, the person who took it kept driving away. _Well it's not like they could hear me anyways._

"Dad, call the cops!" I shouted, I grabbed a bike that was leaning on the side of the house. I noticed that I had grabbed my mom's bike instead of my own.

As I got closer and closer to the car, I got out my cellphone and called the police. "Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen! I am in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!" I hung up as I came to the entrance of a junk yard. I snuck behind some metal crates or something and looked up towards the hill a distance away from me. What I saw shocked, awed, scared, and confused me: IT STOOD UP. As in it decided to grow arms and legs.

"Oh, my God. What is that?" I whispered, asking nobody. I got out my phone again and started recording a video.

"Hello? Hi, my name is Samantha Witwicky. Whoever finds this video, I want to tell you something, my car is alive, okay? You saw that? Since these are probably my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you. Mojo, I love you, too."

As I finished I noticed that my car was now flashing the symbol it had on it's steering wheel into the sky. What it meant I have no idea but that brought one word to my mind: What

I walked past the crates into an alleyway of some sort and saw two sleeping dogs on metal leashes, that were attached to a wall. That's never good.

As I walked further into the alleyway, in the opposite direction of the dogs, I noticed their ears moving in my direction._ Oh No_. They looked up and I'm guessing that the chains were really weak, because the second the dogs tried to run, they snapped like…. really weak metal. _I don't know where I was going with that. Oh well, time to run._

"No! No! No! No! Oh, my God. No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog!" I ran into a warehouse, and stood on some crates, in an attempt to escape the dogs. After a few moments, my car came crashing through the makeshift wall, scaring the dogs away. _Scared me too, but I was smart enough to stay on the box._

"Oh, my God. Whoa! Hey, hey, hey! Alright! Oh! No! No! Okay. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!" I shouted, running towards the entrance of the junkyard. Just as I reached the entrance, a police car pulled in.

"Oh, thank god you're here" I said, smiling.

"Let me see your hands!" At the cop's shout, my smile dropped.

"What? No the guys inside. It's not me that you're after!" I said frantically.

"Let me see your hands" The cop repeated.

"The guy's inside" I said.

"Shut up! Walk towards the car" I did so. "Put your head on the hood" I slammed my head on the hood._ Ow. Once again, my not thinking and letting out my frustration and stress causes me physical pain. Great._

"I am so screwed" I whispered, as I was put into the back seat of the police car and taken to the station.


	3. Chapter 3

Once, I was taken back to the police station I got an ice pack for my now bruised forehead. I was taken to a cell, which was slammed shut with a bang!

Then I heard what was probably the scariest thing I have ever heard: The sound of a door locking and a voice saying "I'll see you in the morning!"

"What! I can't stay here! I have to go home!" I started banging on the cell, until I heard a manly voice yell from close by. "Hey! Be quiet!"

I screamed in shock, not expecting there to be someone with me. I whirled to my right and saw a burly man, handcuffed to a bed in the back of the cell next to mine.

"Ok NO! I have to get out of here!" I whirled back around and began beating on the cell door again.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" I chanted getting louder and louder, despite knowing that nobody would hear me, or if they did, they wouldn't care.

"Just go to sleep!" With a sigh. I accepted my situation and laid down on the bed. After a few hours of staring at the ceiling, I finally fell asleep.

Once morning came, I was allowed to call my parents, Dad came down and we were sat in some chairs near the desk.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up" I said, in response to a question that the cop asked me.

"It just stood up" The cop said. "Wow. That's really neat. Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy. What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

I sat there wondering what the hell he was talking about until _…Wait a minute!_

"No, I'm not on any drugs" I said.

The cop caught the painkillers that were thrown to him. "What's this then? Found it in your pocket. "Mojo." Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mojo?" The cop asked, causing me to laugh.

"Those are my dog's pain pills" I said with a smirk.

"You know, a Chihuahua. A little..." Dad put in. The cop pushed back his jacket revealing his gun, which I couldn't help but stare at.

"What was that?" The cop asked. "You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you I will bust you up." With that I leaned forward and stage whispered what I thought was the best comeback of all time; "Are you on drugs?" causing the cop's expression to fall, making me, once again, laugh.

After Dad signing some paperwork, I was _finally_ allowed to go home, where I went straight to my room.

"What are the odds, that I pick the alien car" I said, dropping onto my bed.

"Well, it is me" I replied, picking up a soft basketball from the floor and attempting -and failing- to get it through the tiny hoop on the wall across from my room.

"Did I just have a conversation with myself? Cool." With that thought, I got up with a grunt and went downstairs, into the kitchen.

Finding the remote, I turned on the TV and listened to the news reporter.

"It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over 40 C-17 s lifted off of this very base. We're not told where they're going" I turned of the TV and headed downstairs to get something to drink.

"Morning, Mo" I said to my dog who suddenly started barking, while reaching into the fridge for the carton of milk.

"Mojo! Mojo!" I yelled, trying to get him to shut up.

"Stop with the barking. It's too early. Please?" I turned around and dropped the carton of milk I was holding, catching sight of the devil car just chilling in my driveway.

"Oh my gosh" I shouted, running upstairs.

"What?" I heard my mom shout back.

I paused; "What am I doing up here?" I muttered.

"The cars back!" I yelled, running back downstairs and over to the window.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing! Nevermind!" I peered through the window, seeing the car just idly sitting there like it wasn't some type of robot.

"Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking me" I said while grabbing Mojo, running back upstairs and putting him on my bed.

"If you pee on there you will die!" I called back, running into the garage, and taking a random bike. I hopped on and began pedaling down the street.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" I chanted, looking back at the car who had no driver, but was still keeping up with me perfectly.

Once I turned back around, I noticed a bump in the sidewalk and managed to turn but crashed into a tree, and fell off my bike. _Ow_.

"Samantha?" A deep, male voice asked. I opened my eyes to see Michael and his friends, who were all staring at me like I had fallen from the sky.

"Yea?" I answered.

"That was... That was really awesome" He struggled to say, while helping me up.

"Thanks… for the help." I muttered, while picking up my bike from where it was lying on the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked, causing me to break under all of the stress of the past few days.

"I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now. I gotta go" I said, getting back on the bike,and riding off. I continued down the street, occasionally looking back to see the car following me. I rode into a random place and spotted a police car.

"Oh, thank god! Cops" I said, getting off the bike. "Officer!" I shouted, they came closer but didn't get out of the car. I continued my ramble;

"Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever! I've been... I've been followed here on my bike! My car's right there and it's been following me here!" I continued, staring through the windshield at the officer. "So get out of the car!" He revved the car, and it pushed me backwards.

"No! Stop! Oh, God. Okay, okay! Okay, all right!" I shouted getting hysterical, while moving backwards, away from the car. But it still kept getting closer and closer to me.

"Okay, look, look, look! Stop, stop! Please! Okay, what do you want from me?" One of the headlights extended with a claw type thing on the end.

"Okay… That's not normal." I said, moving back a bit so it wouldn't touch me. Then the car transformed into a giant robot with glowing red eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh My God!" I screamed, jumping off the ground and making a break for it.

"Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no! Oh, God! Oh, No!" I felt a blast of air before I was propelled through the air, and landed on the hood of an old car. The robot was right in front of me, glaring at me with it's red eyes. I just got the vibe of evil from it.

"This is just a bad dream. This isn't real. There is no way that this could be real." I muttered.

"Are you username MightyLady217?" The robot demanded **(That's the Only name I could think of…. Sorry :P)**

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" I shrieked.

"Are you username LadiesMan217?" The robot demanded again, leaning closer.

"Why the hell do you know my Ebay name?" I asked, flinching as the robot leaned in closer to me.

"So you are, hmmm?" It said, studying me with its creepy red…are those it's eyes?

"Yeah…" I trailed off realizing that I was going to die.

"Where is eBay item 21153?" It demanded. Not giving me a chance to ask what 'ebay item 21153' was, it continued

"Where are the glasses?" As it said this, I made another break for it, running over the top of the car and finding the exit.

I heard the sound of an engine getting louder and louderMichael was riding his motorcycle, approaching us.

"Get back!" I shouted, waving my arms around like a lunatic.

"Stop!" I football tackled him off of his scooter and onto the ground.

"God! What is the matter with you, Sam?" He demanded.

"Okay, you probably won't believe me, but there's a monster right there! It just attacked me!" I saw the robot coming towards us and pulled the two of us up.

"Here it comes! All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run! Okay" I said, running ahead where I was stopped by my car.

"Sam, what is that thing?" I heard Michael ask as I stared at the car, which was now sitting in front of us.

"You have to get in the car." When he didn't move, I repeated myself "Get in."

He listened since I used my 'no nonsense tone' that I got from my mom. As soon as we were in, the doors slammed shut and the car drove itself.

"Go, go, go, go, go. Go, go, go, go!" I shouted at the car.

"You know what really would work? Chase music."

As I said this, the car put on some chase music from one of the action movies that I couldn't remember the name of.

"At least you have a sense of humour, through all of this." I muttered, causing Michael to look at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked defensively. He was about to answer but the car decided to go through a window.

"Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela shouted. "

No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die" I shouted back, both of us hanging on to the car for dear life.

"Oh, my God!" He shrieked, sounding very girly.

"Trust me. This car is a kick-ass driver!" The car suddenly did a U-turn, spinning wildly.

"Nope nevermind, I feel sick" I said, grasping the car and closing my eyes in an attempt not to throw up.

"Oh, my God! No!" Michael shouted, sounding as nauseous as I felt.

"We're gonna die!" I screeched, opening my eyes. The car backed up into an empty area and both of us tried to get out.

"We're locked in" I said. I tried to turn the keys, but the ignition wouldn't start.

"The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?" Just as I said this the cop car monster drove by. We stayed quiet as the police car went past, it suddenly stopped and began to reverse. The keys turned and the car shot forwards and drove into what looked like an electricity plant. The car threw us out of the car, and we landed on the rocks, hard.

"OW!" My pain was soon forgotten as the other robot had followed us and had made a reappearance. Then, the believable yet believable in this situation happened; the car transformed.

It happened in a few seconds but it seemed longer. One second it was a normal car the next the sounds of gears turning and metal moving filled the air and I was faced with a black and yellow robot with blue eyes, unlike the other car with red eyes. Blue-eyes made a battle stance and was tackled by the cop car robot, who had transformed, too. and they began to fight. But before it g0t too serious, a small silver robot popped out of the cop car and started chasing us. He jumped on my back.

"He's got me! Oh, God! He's going to kill me!" I shouted, trying to knock it off.

"No. No, no, no! Get off!" The robot somehow managed to get my jeans off, and then jumped back on my trying to strangle me. It was surprisingly strong for something so small.

Suddenly, Michael came out of nowhere with a saw machine, and started hacking away at the robot.

"Kill it! Kill it! Get it, get it, get it, get it!" He cut it's head off.

"Not so tough without a head, are you?" I kicked the head, which went flying. I stayed still for a moment, trying to get my breath back before freezing.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Exactly, the fighting stopped."

"Here, come on" I said. The robot soon stood at the top of the hill and put his hands on his hips, superhero style.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"It's obviously a robot" I said, creeping a little closer to it.

"Really? I had no idea." He said sarcastically.

"But like a... Like a different... You know, like a super-advanced robot" I continued, not even bothering with acknowledging his tone.

"It's probably Japanese" I said, looking up at it. I took a step closer but was stopped by Michael putting his hand on my shoulder and pulling me back towards him.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"I don't think he wants to hurt us. If he did, he would have done that already" I said.

"It's a dude now?"

"Well, yea. Tell em that he doesn't look masculine." As if he could understand up the robot did the pose where you like sit on the floor with one leg out and one leg bent with a hand on the bent leg. Its the one where people say 'paint me like one of your French girls.' **(Don't mean to offend any French people.)**

Michael looked up at him for a few seconds then turned to me.

"Yea I guess." He said agreeing.

"Well okay then, let's go talk to him."

"Wait what? So you speak robot now?"

"No, but it seemed like he understood English."

"Well, I'm not going closer because they just had, like, a giant droid deathmatch." Michael said, refusing to come any closer.

"I think it wants something from us, or at least me." I said still walking towards the robot.

"What?"

"Well, 'cause the other one, you know the evil one, it was talking about my eBay page" I said.

"You Sam, are the strangest person I have ever met"


	5. Chapter 5

"Can you talk?" I asked my car.

"XM Satellite Radio... Digital cable brings you... Columbia Broadcasting System..." It replied with various radio stations.

"So you... You talk through the radio?" I asked, understanding

"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful." It clapped causing me to blush at the beautiful part. _wait, blush? Why am i blushing?_

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Michael asked.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain... Throughout the inanimate vastness of space... Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!"

"Visitors from heaven? What... What are you, like, an alien or something?" He asked, causing the car to nod as it folded up, turning back into my car.

"Any more questions you want to ask?" It said, opening its door.

"It wants us to get in." I said.

"And go where?" Michael asked.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" I asked him, kind of hoping he would say yes since I was scared to go alone.

This was obviously the right thing to say as he came closer and we all got in the car.

"Do you mind?" I asked, as I gestured to the driver's seat. It started in response so I figured it was alright. I sat down and the seat belt strapped over me. I leaned back letting the car drive itself, but making it look like I was in case anyone was looking.

"This car's a pretty good driver" Michael said, leaning back in his seat.

It was quiet for a few moments until he spoke up again.

"You know what I don't understand? Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?" The car stopped, and the doors opened, my seatbelt was taken off and I got out of the car.

"Oh, see? No. Get... No, that doesn't work. See?" Sam spluttered.

"Move it, you moron!" A car beeped.

"Great, now... See?" I said to Michael. "Fantastic. Now you pissed him off"

"That car is sensitive. I mean, $4000 just drove off"

As I said this, my car had came back, but this time it was a brand new Camaro.

"No way!" I said, getting back in.

We drove to a clearing, where we watched 'meteors' fall from the stars. Once we had reached wherever it was we were supposed to be, we got out of the car and watched as the others all transformed.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" The big truck robot asked.

"They know your name" Michael said softly.

"Yeah" I breathed back.

"My name is Optimus Prime" He said.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron"

"But you can call us Autobots for short" Another one, the ambulance, said.

"Autobots" I repeated.

"What's crackin, little bitches?" A silver robot asked, sitting on another car.

"My first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz"

"This looks like a cool place to kick it" Jazz said.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" I asked.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web" At this, I smirked.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide" The black bot transformed his arms to have massive cannons on the end, and we both paid and took a step back.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" He asked.

"Easy, Ironhide" Optimus said.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons" He petted them lovingly.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet" The yellow and red bot sniffed the air.

"The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female" I blushed and heard Michael take a step away from me and whistle briefly..

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee" My car, now a giant yellow robot, seemed to smile at us.

"Check on the rep. Yep, second to none" He blared a song from his radio and did some boxing moves to the music.

"So you're my guardian, huh?" I asked. He nodded with a little noise.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them" Rachet said, while zapping Bumblebee with some laser that made him cough.

"Why are you here?" Michael asked.

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron" Optimus answered.

"Mega-what?" I asked. Optimus did something weird with his eyes, and a blue light shone from them and caused the floor to fall away, revealing lava. Metal shot up from it, making way for the image to reveal itself.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him" Optimus explained.

"My grandfather" Sam said.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube" Optimus continued. " He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses"

"How'd you know about his glasses?" I asked.

"eBay"

"eBay" I breathed.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army" Ratchet said.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Samuel Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival" Wow, no pressure there.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses" Michael said.


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

**I had the idea of doing prompts for you guys. I already have a twitter account ( nightfurysavngr) ready so go follow that for updates.**

**The link for the form to fill out is tweeted out so go check it, click it, and fill out the form.**

*****You don't need a google account to fill it out.*****


	7. Chapter 6

We went back to my house, and snuck through the back yard. I was doing it while still trying to process the whole 'my car is an alien robot, and I am apparently the only one who can save the world' discovery.

I then remembered that I was at my house, with a Michael and a bunch of alien robots.

"I need you to stay here, all right?" I said. Michael nodded but I continued, trying to get him to realise _how important_ that was.

"You have got to stay here and you're gonna watch them." I motioned to the 'cars' that were sitting idly. He nodded and shooed me towards the house.

I nodded, heading towards my back door, thinking that I would sneak in, get the glasses, sneak out, give the robots the glasses, save the world by doing that, then demand a refund for my 'car'.

"All of them. Do you understand?" I said, whirling around and gesturing wildly throughout the backyard.

"Yeah, Yes, okay, okay!"

I looked through the shadows straight at the semi, also known as Optimus Prime.

"Five minutes, all right?" I said to him, causing him to flash his headlights then back up enough to hide from view. I was about to call out to Michael again, when I heard my back door open and my father's voice ring through the air.

"Thanks for staying on my path." Dad said sarcastically, I looked down and saw that I was on the grass. I looked over the grass and saw… footprints.

"The... Oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path" I said while freaking out internally.

"You know Samantha, I buy half your car..." Dad said, trying to open the door, but, I slammed it shut, cringing internally at his use of my full name.

"Yea…"

"...then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores" Dad continued.

"The chores" I repeated.

"Yeah. Life is great, huh?" Dad asked.

"Life... Life is fantastic, that's how great it is." I said, laughing nervously while eyeing Bumblebee, who was now in plain sight for me and probably my dad too.

"It's so... Oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now"

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself." He said trying to open the door again.

"No, no, I won't strain myself, Dad" I said, shutting the door.

"I'll do it. It would hurt my feelings if you do it for me." I said leaning against the door.

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't..." Dad tried to open the door again.

_Doesn't he take a HINT!?_

"I promise..." I said, slamming the door shut.

"No, no, no, I'm gonna do it" Dad said, trying to open the door but I forced it shut again.

"I'm gonna do the trash cans and scrape the grill and… and… and sweep up the whole house right now" I said. Dad seemed to be thinking it over.

"Tonight, right now?" He asked.

"Right now" I gulped, regretting my hasty response.

"How about you do the-" I interrupted him before he could give me more work.

"I love you. God, I love you just so much right now."

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you. You're three minutes late."

"Oh, well, just another thing you did for me Dad, because you're such a ...swell guy" I said, pulling a face at the word swell, why did I say _that_ of all things?

Dad seemed to puff up and gained a satisfied look on his face. he turned to walk away.

"All right, I love you!" I shouted. He waved his hand in acknowledgement

"Sleep good, handsome man!" My attention was turned back to the Autobots, who were coming into my yard.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" I shouted but then they were all stepping everywhere and it was a disaster.

"No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the... Please, please, please" I pleaded.

"No, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh, no!" I said, as Optimus crushed the fountain.

"Sorry. My bad." It should have been funny, a robot saying 'my bad', but I just threw my hands into the air.

"Oh, I... You couldn't... You couldn't wait for five... You couldn't wait for five minutes?" I hissed at him, then I caught sight of Michael.

"I told you to watch them. I told you."I stormed up to him and shoved my finger in his face.

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush" He said.

"Oh, this is bad. No!" I rushed over to Ironhide, where Mojo had decided to relieve himself. "Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!" I picked him up, and backed away.

"Oh, wet" Ironhide said, shaking off his foot, he then pointed his guns at Mojo and me since I was holding him.

"Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away..." I said.

"You have a rodent infestation" Ironhide commented.

"A what?" I asked not understanding the random comment because as far as I knew, we had no rodent problems or mom would be screaming day and night.

"Shall I terminate?" He looked at Mojo as he said that and it clicked.

"No, no, no, no. He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua" I said, backing away from Ironhide. "This is my... This is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?" Michael nodded frantically.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot" Ironhide said disgusted.

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!" I said.

"Bad Mojo!" Ironhide copied me.

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is" I said.

"My foot's gonna rust!"

"All right" Optimus said.

"Okay, okay" Ironhide said quite loudly.

"Shut up and go hide!" I hissed as I slipped through the house, and up the stairs. Avoiding my parents who were in the living room. I went to my room, as I wasn't too sure where I put the backpack.

"Where are they? No, no, no, no, no" I said, flinging things around my room. For a girl, I has a very messy room apparently.

"Come on, come on" In the corner of my eye I saw Michael at the window, sitting on Optimus' hand, very pale.

"What? What is this?" I said, rushing over.

"Time is short." Optimus replied.

"They really want those glasses" Michael said as I helped him through the window.

"Come on. What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm gonna help you" He said as if it was obvious.

"Uhhhhh." I didn't know how to respond. Michael Banes, most popular boy in school was in _my room._

"Please hurry" Optimus said, snapping me out of my daze.

"Okay" I went back to work and threw a few more bits and pieces around, not seeing the backpack anywhere.

"Yeah, no, no. It's definitely gone" I said panicking.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"The glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here" I said biting my lip.

"Well, they're gonna be pissed, so what do you wanna do?" He said turning to me.

I glanced out the window behind him and saw that all the bots had transformed back into cars. I started shouting at them, and soon Ratchet slipped and caused a mini earthquake and the lights went out.

I heard my mom call out to me and panicked. I turned to Michael and freaked out.

"Sam?" I heard them walking up the stairs and turned to Michael who had an equally panicked look on his face.

"You have to hide." I said pushing him towards my bed.

"Where?" He hissed turning around to face me.

"Under the bed!" I whisper-yelled. He nodded and knelt down on one of his knees in front of me.

Unfortunately, my door wasn't locked so as he was doing this, my parents came in and saw what must have been an interesting sight.

Me standing up staring at a boy on one knee in front of me.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" My dad exploded. It went silent. Then my mom spoke, making everything worse.

"Was he going to propose?"


End file.
